


A Little Bit Younger

by TheQueenOfWhump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfWhump/pseuds/TheQueenOfWhump
Summary: Tony and Peter are fighting aliens with the Avengers when a strange alien gun turns Peter into a five year old - which is fine, because Tony already has a five year old, right?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	A Little Bit Younger

It was supposed to be a simple mission. It was supposed to be a simple little thing. The Avenger had dealt with way worse than a bunch of toddler sized aliens that did little more than flop around, but then again, their lives could never be simple, could they?

The guns they were shooting to nowhere did absolutely nothing to the buildings the laser beams collided with, so they had given less caution to getting hit by them. Correction: the kid had given less caution to getting hit by them. 

No one had even realized anything was wrong. His Spider-Man suit hadn’t given them any warning, since his vitals had been pretty much perfect and there were no signs of distress coming from him. 

But when Tony called in to his com to ask where he was, he didn’t get a response. Which led to him discovering that the weird guns they had  _ did _ do something. And it required him not freaking out. 

Tony had a five year old daughter. He could handle a five year old boy, right?

“Alright champ,” he said, picking up the tiny curly haired child, his little body swimming in the suit. “Let’s get you to Doctor Banner.”

Bruce could only tell them so much. Yeah, it had deaged him, and yes, it was most likely reversible. That part made Tony sigh with relief. The kid had been doing nothing but babble utter nonsense about anything he could see. 

“How long will this take, doc?” he asked as Bruce inspected the laser gun that had shot his kid. 

“Look!” Peter said, pointing out the window. “There’s a birdie!” 

“Well, if I had you working on this thing too, I would say we could probably crack it in a few hours, to be honest. This isn’t that complicated or advanced. But since you need to take care of . . .”

They both looked to where Peter was on his tiptoes, looking out the window and pointing at all of the things he saw outside, before slipping and almost hitting his head if Tony hadn’t been there to catch him. 

“Yeah,” Tony said, placing Peter on a chair and giving him a kid’s book to look at, “That’s probably best.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Bruce said. “He and Morgan will get along fine if you go back to the cabin while you wait. I should probably be done by tomorrow.”

Tony sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. “Fine. But seriously, the sooner the better. I can hardly handle one toddler.”

———

“Petey?”

Morgan peeked out from behind Pepper’s legs, her wide eyes a mirror image of Peter, who was behind Tony’s legs. 

“Morguna, Peter’s gonna be small for the day,” Tony said as he ruffled said kids hair. “Won’t that be fun?”

Morgan looked up at her mom, a bit unsure. But Peter was quick to jump out from behind Tony when he realized who it was. 

“Morgan!” he squealed. “Let’s go play!”

That was all it took before Morgan was smiling as bright as the sun. “Petey! Let's go play with our stuffed animals!”

They both laughed and ran inside the house, seemingly racing each other as they went. 

Tony filled Pepper in as they followed, being sure to keep an eye on them once they were inside. They both were sitting on the living room floor, playing with all of Morgan’s stuffed animals. 

“The dragon attacks!” Morgan announces as she launches the plushie at Peter. 

“Iron Man defends!” Peter’s voice is so much higher than it normally is - which really is saying something - as he uses his own stuffed superhero to block the attack thrown at him. 

Pepper smiles next to Tony. “They are cute, aren’t they?”

Tony sighs. Again. “I know they are, Pep, but I’m not ready for trying to get them to bed tonight.”

———

Getting Peter and Morgan to bed actually doesn’t take as much effort as Tony originally thought it would. Of course, if it hadn’t been for Pepper’s amazing suggestion to watch a movie, it would have been much more of a problem, but of course, Pepper was amazing as always. 

They chose to watch Finding Nemo - a classic in their household. Why Morgan liked it so much, Tony would never understand. Personally, it gave him too much . . . anxiety about all that had happened in the war, and losing Peter. 

But if anything good had to have come from that, it would have been him truly realizing how much he wanted to be a father. You never appreciate something until you lose it. Had he meant to become a father so soon? Not really. But that was how life went, he supposed. Life comes in the most unexpected of places, like the ashes of a war. 

And everything was perfectly fine now. They all lived - even Nat, who came back once Steve restored the soul stone to Vormir. Tony had survived the snap with only severe scarring and mental trauma, but hey, you couldn’t have everything. 

He looked down into his arms where his two greatest joys in life were snuggled together on the couch, fast asleep. Peter’s tiny fingers were entangled in Morgan’s hair, and Morgan had her arm resting across Peter’s chest. 

Tony sighed once again, but in contentment. His kids were safe and sound, and he knew they loved each other a whole lot. He, of course, loved them more than life itself, but at that moment, he was happy to just be a pillow for his two little ones. Even if one of them wasn’t supposed to be all that little.

———

Bruce called Tony in the middle of lunch the following day. Peter and Morgan were in a very intense argument over whether or not grapes were better than apples. Personally, Tony thought apples were better, but he wasn’t one o fight his kids battles. 

Okay, maybe he did that when the battles were world threatening, but that was hardly true point. 

“I could come over now if you want,” Bruce was saying over the phone as Morgan and Peter ran off to play upstairs in Morgan’s room. 

Tony smirked as he leaned back in his chair and sent a wink over to Pepper. “Actually, you could probably just wait until tonight. I think the kids are having quite a bit of fun.”


End file.
